The happiest I've ever been
by samwizethebrave
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Santana finally get's the courage to ask Brittany to prom. Come on in to find out how it goes. If there was a genre called fluff THIS is what it would be. Brittana & Lord Tubbington.


**A/N: One shot! How I thought Santana would ask Brittany to go to Prom **WARNING** Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! Hope you enjoy, and Please review! :D I get good response, I might start a Brittany and Santana story of one shots based on prompts! But this one will just stay as a one chaptered thing though! (Casual self promo) You can check out my Klaine stories if you want, they're multi-chaptered? :P Please read, and above all ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brittany, Santana, or Lord Tubbington -Leah**

* * *

"Santana, I'm worried about Lord Tubbington." Brittany said playing with a strand of her hair.

"Don't worry Britt, he's stopped smoking. We even got him that nicotine gum." Santana said smiling at her girlfriend.

"But, look he hasn't even touched it." Brittany replied, hopping off her bed to find the packet. She found it in the top draw of her dresser, and threw it softly to Santana.

"We can go out later and get him some of those fake cigarettes tomorrow then. He'll think he's smoking but he isn't actually." Santana suggested pulling her girlfriend to sit back down next to her.

"Wow, you are so clever Santana. I didn't even think of that." Brittany smiled leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Not as clever as you! You were the one who thought of getting him the gum, I was sure it would work." Santana said, receiving a small giggle from Brittany.

"I wish he would see that he's hurting himself." Brittany said, feeling hot rears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't worry. He'll stop. I'm sure of it. Plus I'm sure cats can't even get ill from smoking." Santana reassured Brittany stroking her arm.

"Yes they can. They have a 53% increased chance of getting Lung cancer than humans do, because they're so small." Brittany said seriously.

"It's a good job we're getting him more nicotine then." Santana said, cursing herself for not remembering that Brittany had an extensive knowledge of cat-related illnesses.

"I really hope he quits Santana." Brittany said with a vacant expression.

"Hey Britt?" Santana asked, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Yeah," Brittany replied.

"Do you want to go to prom with me?" Santana asked.

"Don't ask me yet." Brittany said firmly.

"Uh, why not?" Santana asked feeling a bit worried that Brittany didn't want to go to prom with her.

"You have to do it properly." Brittany explained. "Close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed." Santana said with a smile, as she closed her eyes.

"Now hold my hand." Brittany said as she held her hand out. Santana nodded and did as she was told; without opening her eyes. "Stand up, but be careful of Lord Tubbington." Brittany said, stepping around her large cat, who was eating come chocolate cake, and pulling Santana slowly out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going Britt?" Santana asked.

"You'll see. You have to walk down the stairs, but you still aren't allowed to open your eyes, so if you hurt yourself then it's not my fault." Brittany said walking carefully down the stairs.

"Mmm okay." Santana said feeling around for the banister with her free arm. Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Brittany led Santana to the front door.

"There is a step here. Don't trip over it." Brittany said, opening the door. They walked down the path, and into Brittany's back garden. Brittany could feel the grass under her bare feet and smiled as she felt it entwine around her toes. "Can you feel that Santana? The grass is happy you're asking me to go to prom."

"Yeah, I can feel it Britt," Santana said grinning. They came to a stop, and Santana wondered where they were. They couldn't be too far away from Brittany's house.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Brittany said smiling as her girlfriend opened her eyes. Santana looked around, and found herself underneath Brittany's Blossom tree. They were surrounded by pink blossoms, and the sunlight was shining through leaving patches of light on the soft green grass.

"Do you remember Santana?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"Yeah, this is where you told me you loved me." Santana replied not even trying to keep the lovesick expression off her face. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Santana reached out, and grabbed both of Brittany's hands.

"Brittany S. Peirce," She began, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, ad jumped into her girlfriend's arms. Santana wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, and smiled as she buried her nose into Brittany's neck.

"I love you _so _much Britt." She murmured.

"I know," Brittany said, "I love you too."

Santana pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her. Brittany kissed her back, and smiled as she leaned into the kiss. Santana smiled and slowly pulled away.

"This is the happiest I've ever been Britt." She said smiling, and leaning forward to kiss Brittany again. _Me too. _Brittany thought as she felt Santana's lips press against her own.

* * *

**A/N: D'awww! I know santana's VERY ooc here, but I like to imagine this is what she's like around Brittany, because it's just so darn cute! :3 Please review, I really do want to start a prompt story! :D Thanks, hope you liked –Leah xoxo **


End file.
